Seventeen ChatLog!
by Paperoheart
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up!] I'ts Chatlog /SoonHoon/SeungHan/Meanie/JunHao/VerKwan/Joshua/Dino/Seokmin/Slight! SeokHoon! /Seok/Soon/Hoon/
1. Chapter 1

**10 Februari 2016**

 **Warning!**

Alay:gaje:humor:bahasagaul:yaoi

* * *

 _ **BuleMancung dan 12 Lainnya sedang aktif.**_

 **BuleMancung** : Test test

 **Jam1010** : Garis dua tuh! Garis dua!

 **BuleMancung** : Sialan dikira gua hamil apa

 **T-Rex** : HANSOL HYUNG HAMIL?

 **Beanie** : SI BULE HAMIL? HAH?

 **Mingyuanteng** : Buset, wonu bikin juga yok

 **Jam1010** : Dimana gulali ku, gulali ku dimana hmnz

 **CoupChoi** : Alay

 **Dekarol** : Pfffftttttttt

 **Angel1004** : Seungie~ Balas pesanku!

 **T-Rex** : Mama dan Papa mesra ya *blink*

 **XuBoy** : EH SI KWON MANA? JANGAN KABUR DULU INI KOREO BELUM SELESAI ASDFGHJKL

 **Woojihoon** : Berisik

 **Jam1010** : gabaca gua gabaca

 **Jam1010** : GULALIKUUUU *love*

 **Jam1010** : Lah ga jawab :((

 **T-Rex** : Mulai lagi hmnn *gasp*

 **Mingyuanteng** : Beanie beanie beani

 **Beanie** : Hah?

 **Mingyuanteng** : Kusayang kamu cintaku pujaan hatiku yang paling manis

 **Jam1010** : muntah darah gua bacanya

 **Beanie** : Mati kau tiang

 **Woojihoon** : ...

 **Joshua** : Semuanya jangan lupa beribadah besok

 **BooAjeng** : Josh hyung mulai deh *pout*

 **BuleMancung** : Ajeng kuh unyu

 **BooAjeng** : Apelu

 **Dekarol** : Galak galak awas anjing galak

 _ **T-Rex aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 **BooAjeng:** -_-

 **Woojihoon** : Diam, handphoneku terus bergetar!

 **Dekarol** : Kau mengetarkan hatiku hyung *wink*

 **Jam1010** : EHEM

 **Woojihoon** : Thankyou Seokminie

 **Jam1010** : HAH? APA? YANG BENAR SAJAAA

 **Dekarol** : Yoshaaa! Aku menang Kwon aku Menang!

 **Jam1010** : Jihoonie pilih kasih

 **Jam1010** : tega sekali..

 **XuBoy** : Soonyoung hyung! CEPAT KE STUDIO ATAU JUN HYUNG MENYERETMU KESINI!

 **KongieJun** : Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa -_-

 **CoupChoi** : Tidur!

 **BuleMancung** : Iya pih, bentar lagi

 **BooAjeng** : lima menit laghi pih

 **Mingyuanteng** : Bentar pih masih foreplay nih

 **Beanie** : Papiih~ beliin beanie dulu dong

 _ **Mingyuanteng dan Beanie aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 **CoupChoi** : Asem

 **Angel1004** : Tiduuuurrrr '0'

 _ **Angel1004 aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 **Joshua** : Tidur

 _ **Joshua aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 **Woojihoon:** Aku tidur.

 _ **Woojihoon Aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 **Dekarol** ; Hyung! aku ikuttt

 **Jam1010** : SEOKMIN SAMPAI KAU MENYENTUH GULALIKU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG TANGAMU

 **XuBoy** : HOSHI HYUNG!

 **KongieJun** : Hosh, sini lu cepetan Koreo masih banyak nih kasian si Dino udah ngantuk

 **XuBoy** : Kasian Dino masih kecil

 **Jam1010** : Kasiani gua juga bego, gulali gua diambil si kuda

 **XuBoy** : Ga penting, gapeduli lu cepetan kesini

 **Dekarol** : WAKAKAKA RASAIN NOH RASAIN

 **Jam1010** : Diem lu pantat kuda

 _ **Jam1010 aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 _ **BuleMancung, KongieJun dan BooAjeng aktif beberapa detik yang lalu.**_

 **CoupChoi** : TIDUR!

 **Dekarol** : Iya pih

 **CoupChoi** : SEKARANG!

 **XuBoy** : Tapi lagi bikin Koreo nih pih

 **CoupChoi** : gua ga nyuruh lu ming

 **XuBoy** : Anjir

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: gatau nulis apaan ini, buat debut gapapa lah gini iyakan? wakaka seneng sih buat fanfic humor wakak

Note(2): ini bukan bahasa jadi pakek gua lu dan lain lain gapap dong huahahah :V

Note(3): disini Joshua, dino sama DK ga taken yaa :v tapi mungkin Seokmin Soonyoung dan jihoon cinta segitiga lagi xD

Note(4): Ini Update kalo saya mood doang, soalnya banyak banget castnya, males nulis ;-;

Okay see ya!

Paperoheart


	2. Chapter 2

**13 Febuari 2016**

* * *

 **BooAjeng = Seungkwan**

 **BuleMancung = Vernon**

 **Dekarol = Dokyum (Seokmin)**

 **Beanie = Wonwoo**

 **Mingyuanteng = Mingyu**

 **Joshua = Joshua (Jisoo)  
**

 **CoupChoi = SCoups (Seungcheol)**

 **T-Rex = Dino**

 **Woojihoon = Woozi (Jihoon)**

 **Jam1010 = Hoshi (Soonyong)**

 **XuBoy = The8 (Minghao)**

 **KongieJun = Jun**

 **Angel1004 = Junghan**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **BuleMancung dan 7 Lainnya sedang aktif**_

 **BooAjeng:** Capek nih

 **BuleMancung:** Sama, bby.

 **Beanie:** Uji hyung enaknya di peluk-peluk sama orang cakep

 **BuleMancung:** Oh Seyong hyung lan?

 **BooAjeng:** Dekarol dan Jam1010 sedang mengetik, taruhan tuh tuyul berdua nangis nangis gajelas

 **Jam1010** : Jihoonie tega, yatuhan gua bahkan liat didepan mata gua sendiri. Mereka berdua pelukan kek koala, mana si Seyong hyung nangkup pipinya gulali. Sial hati gua sakit.

 **Dekarol:** Anjuuuuu. Hoon-ie hyung pilih kasih, dipeluk member seventeen aja kaga pernah mau, terutama sama gua-_- tapi kepana dipeluk Seyong sama Dongjun hyung tetep mau?!

 **Dekarol:** eh anju typo –kenapa

 **Jam1010:** setuju gua kyum. Sialan doh

 **BooAjeng:** nah kan gua bener :v

 **Beanie:** Gua greget liatnya, uji hyung unyu banget doh ekpresinya

 **BuleMancung:** Kek anak Tk maen sepak bola wakaka

 **Jam1010:** Emang unyu, tapi hati gua sakit liatnya.. *cry*

 **Dekarol:** *cry* *cry*

 **CoupChoi:** Alay lu berdua dah

 _ **BooAjeng, Beanie, dan BuleMancung aktif beberapa detik yang lalu.**_

 **Mingyuanteng:** Eh tadi Seyong hyung mention di MBC, mau minta nomornya uji hyung katanya. Dia minta ke gua, kasih kaga?

 **CoupChoi:** kasih ae kasih, mayan noh uji ama dia mesra aneudh

 **Dekarol** : Anjir jangan hancurin harapan gua

 **Jam1010:** Lu mau nge pho hubungan gua ama ayang gua gyu? Yang bener wae

 **Dekarol:** ngaku-ngaku lu hyung, pacaran ae belom

 **Jam1010:** Lu ae yang kag ata gua udah 2 taun pacaran ama uji

 **Dekarol:** Tukang ngibul

 **Jam1010:** pacarannya di mimpi

 **Dekarol:** Anjir V:

 **Jam1010:** Ngenes gua saoloh

 **Mingyuanteng:** Uji hyung mana sih?

 **Jam1010:** semoga uji kaga on

 **Dekarol:** Aamiin

 _ **Woojihoon dan T-Rex sedang aktif.**_

 **Jam1010:** anjrit

 **Dekarol:** anjrit

 **Mingyuanteng:** do'a lu berdua kaga barokah mamen

 **Woojihoon:** ada apaan?

 **T-Rex:** Hyung duel, Seungcheol hyung ga menang ya?

 **Woojihoon:** ga din, bentet sih dia, masa suruh lari, ya kalah lah

 **CoupChoi:** Kampret lu ji

 **Woojihoon:** eh lu on hyung V:

 **Mingyuanteng:** Uji hyung, Seyong hyung minta nomer lu nih. Kasih kaga?

 **Woojihoon:** Kim Seyong? Kasih ajaa :3 sama blang suruh isiin pulsa

 **Jam1010:** cie.

 **Dekarol:** yang dipeluk seyong hyung cie.

 **Jam1010:** yang dipanggil Mochi sama seyong hyung cie.

 **Woojihoon:** apaan sih lu berdua

 **Jam1010** : ji, lu nusuk gua sampe dalem banget, sakit ji ati gua

 **Woojihoon** : hah? Maksud lu hosh?

 **Jam1010:** kaga ji, lupain

 **Woojihoon:** gaje lu hosh

 **Jam1010:** makasih.

 _ **Jam1010 aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 **Dekarol:** gua jadi pen off juga

 **Woojihoon:** Loh kenapa?

 **Woojihoon:** Pada kenapa sih?

 **T-Rex:** cemburu kali mereka hyung

 **Dekarol:** Uhuk cemburu

 **T-Rex:** Dino bener kan?

 **Woojihoon:** Cemburu kenapa emangnya?

 _ **XuBoy sedang aktif**_

 **XuBoy:** UJI HYUNG DI CARIIN SEYONG HYUNG DI DEPAN DORM TUH

 **Dekarol:** anjir

 **Dekarol:** Jangan ji, jangan keluar

 **Woojihoon** : Oke Ming

 **Woojihoon:** lah kenapa kyum?

 **XuBoy:** cepet hyung, maksa nih si seyong hyung

 **Woojihoon:** emang ada apaan sih, napa pada aneh-_-

 **CoupChoi:** Doh anak unyu gua polos banget minta di karungin

 **XuBoy:** Pih, jangan pidhopil please, uji hyung polos banget

 **Dekarol:** Bukan polos anjir tapi gapeka

 **CopuChoi:** Jujur amat lu kyum *laugh*

 **XuBoy:** Setuju sebenrnya sama deka hyung wakakak

 **Woojihoon:** ...

 **XuBoy:** Pokoknya lu sekarang keluar hyung, Seyong hyung maksa pen ketemu sama lu

 **Woojihoon:** Oke (Y)

 _ **Woojihoon aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 _ **CoupChoi aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 **Dekarol:** Gua baru mau nyegah dia

 _ **Jam1010 sedang aktif**_

 **Dekarol:** Hyung, cepet ke depan dorm sekarang lah

 **Jam1010:** ada apaan? Baru on gua nuih

 **Dekarol:** keknya seyong hyung mau nembak uji hyung

 **Jam1010:** YANG BENER LU?

 **Dekarol:** Minghao yang bilang seyong ada di depan dorm, gua lagi di luar beli beng-beng, macet juga nuih. Cepet selamtin Uji kita dari seyong hyung!

 **Jam1010:** BENTAR

 _ **Jam1010 aktif beberapa detik yang lalu.**_

 **Mingyuanteng:** Buset seyong hyung baru dikaih nomornya lagsung nyaut gitu ae

 **Mingyuanteng:** typo dikasih

 **Dekarol:** Cemas gua gyu cemas, anjir gimana neh

 **T-Rex:** Dino intip tadi seyong hyung ngasih kotak ke uji hyung *shock*

 **Dekarol:** YANG BENER?

 **T-Rex:** Seribu rius hyung!

 **Dekarol:** pundung gua buset dah

 **Mingyuanteng:** Gua jadi ikut-ikutan cemas adoh

 **Mingyuanteng:** Kasian gua ama duo standup comedy kalo rebutannya diambil orang

 **T-Rex:** PR Dino banyak hyung, mingyu hyung bantuiiinnn

 **Mingyuanteng:** Yok dah

 _ **T-Rex dan Mingyuanteng aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 **Dekarol:** LE JIHOONN ;A; DONT YOU LEAVE ME

 **Dekarol:** RIP english

 _ **Jam1010 sedang aktif**_

 **Jam1010:** Gua ngintip tadi, si Seyong ngasoh kotak ke uji anjir

 **Jam1010:** Kotaknya kaga gede sih cuman ISINYA APA!

 **Jam1010:** Panik gua ini gimana doh

 **Jam1010:** Uji gua mau diambil orang

 **Dekarol:** kaga udah ngaku-ngaku itu uji gua bego

 **Jam1010:** lu kali ngaku-ngaku

 **Jam1010:** dari dulu uji punyagua, lua aja yang ambil serobot ae

 **Dekarol:** serah lu dah yang penting sekarang uji gimana?

 **Jam1010:** udah masuk kamar sih, taik gua kaga sekamar ama uji

 _ **Woojihoon sedang online**_

 **Dekarol:** UJI HYUUUUUUUUUUUUNGGGG

 **Woojihoon:** Apaan lu alay

 **Jam1010:** Anjir, ji si seyong ngapain lu?

 **Woojihoon:** ngasih doang

 **Dekarol:** Ngasih apaan? Buku nikah?

 **Jam1010:** Bukan cicin kawin kan ji?

 **Woojihoon:** lu buerdua ngaco dah

 **Jam1010:** Trus apaan ji? Apaannn

 **Dekarol:** Jangan bilang isinya surat cinta hyung

 **Jam1010:** taik kaga rela gua

 **Woojihoon:** alay lu pada

 **Woojihoon:** seyong hyung Cuma ngasih mochi doang, katanya mirip ama gua

 **Jam1010:** ..hah?

 **Dekarol:** ...

 _ **Jam1010 aktif beberapa detik yang lalu**_

 _ **Dekarol keluar dari grup.**_

 **Woojihoon:** Loh? Ada apaan sih?

 **Woojihoon:** Woiii -_-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: Saya gatau nulis apa beginian, gaje banget adoh :"V yang penting update ah wkwkwkwk

Note(2): Seyong Myname mention di MBC pas MBC uplod fotonya woozi dia nyebut Woozi itu Mochi, White Moci itu. Trus di mentionnya, dia bilang ke Mingyu yang intinya minta nomornya Woozi soalnya dia imut kaya mochi. Saya gemas tauk.

Note(3): Soonyoung benar-benar tersingkir dengan adanya seyong myname :V

Note(4): Besok valentine? Sabodo ah. Saya malas buat spesial valentine.. /digampar/ nanti lah lihat-lihat sikon

Note(5): Senin sana TO kabupaten, tolong doain :"V

udah ah. Luvluv

Paperoheart


End file.
